dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroette Lionheart
74da3a20131a1afcdd3bf022712f5d7b.jpg|Hiroette... Apperance Hiroette looks alot like her father Hiro Lionheart, along with her brother Turner. She sports bright blue eyes with long flowing blonde hair that she has tied up typically. Wearing 'Super Mobility ' suits that allow her the ability to use her surge to create a Hadou Kussei like burst of speed and strength at random times. Wearing red gauntlets and combat boots to match. 1a5d506218d2107af3b473ff32c22014.jpg 5b3a352e202cfa524ba382f66f8f7617.jpg 236901,xcitefun-street-fighter-cammy.jpg 7207ba778548713d56ec95a23eb8595f.jpg 26e77fa8fc60d9f0c2dedef7d7226d9d.jpg 44c8ede24b5aa555b8c714872ac1715c.jpg 73c07c8474f30de3ad0e80c6d4ea78a6.jpg 84d23baee2568afcae63e26244473850.jpg 994e4c44c701295c0cedd6b8fee22c72.jpg adc2ea6fad2eecec648f02aaaa4b196d.jpg ae12e410126d9219916f83d248fc6104.jpg b9ef11e159048a76a906571ad85352b3.jpg cannonspike_by_okazuwa_shake-d48hfmu.jpg e65dbac0253099f981e8ef00a2179715.jpg f93f675af44fd6ac0ca127b6d2274878.jpg e86b4b7621d0a6548e47b829aa640d1d.jpg fbb65c17c804f831c2bf32c4ebed5eab.jpg Behavior/Personality *Calm *Intelligent *Flirtaious *Wise *Calculating Roleplay Allignment Lawful Good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. He combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. He tells the truth, keeps his word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 'Occupation/Class' ' 27bc8ba2081038869edde58acdcaac5c.jpg ' E.O.D: 'Elite. Operations. Disvison (E.O.D) is the elite secrect OP Unit within D.1.2. The disvison conducts elite operations such as conducting investigations against organized crime and and other high sake operations. The cheif of District 1 and 2 Police Department is the head of the disvison. The E.O.D is disvison with the KPD that does; as it namesakes conducts elite operations. Some operations are organized crime, high profile undercover operations, forced disapprences, sabotage, and assassination. Due the operations conducted E.O.D officers act outside the normal rule of regular police which is way a loose cannons are allowed to join, or potetinally dangersous people. Unlike other disvisons or units with the KPD, the E.O.D has it's own HQ; a two-story office building in downtown District 2. The building sports a large office area (one on each floor), a large garage, and lobby.However, the reasoning why the E.O.D. Are allowed to be above the law is simply because of the M.L.D. Hiroette is the head of organization as the helm. Working in secrect under the Mayor of Kasaihana city Thomas Flint. 'Fighting Style ' ' Sambo is a Russian martial art and combat sport. The word "SAMBO" is an acronym for SAMozashchita Bez Oruzhiya, which literally translates as "self-defense without weapons". Sambo is relatively modern since its development began in the early 1920s by the Soviet Red Army to improve their hand-to-hand combat abilities. Intended to be a merger of the most effective techniques of other martial arts, Sambo has roots in Japanese Judo, international styles of wrestling, plus traditional folk styles of wrestling such as: Armenian Kokh, Chinese Shuai Jiao, Georgian Chidaoba, Turkic Kurash and Mongolian Khapsagay.The pioneers of Sambo were Viktor Spiridonov and Vasili Oshchepkov. Oshchepkov died in prison as a result of the Stalin's purges of 1937 after accusations of being a Japanese spy. Oshchepkov spent several years living in Japan and training judo under its founder Kano Jigoro. The two men independently developed two different styles, which eventually cross-pollinated and became what is known as Sambo. Compared to Oshchepkov's judo-based system, then called "Freestyle Wrestling", Spiridonov's style was softer and less strength dependent. This was in large part due to Spiridonov's injuries sustained during World War I. Anatoly Kharlampiev, a student of Vasili Oshchepkov, is often considered the founder of Sport Sambo. In 1938, it was recognized as an official sport by the USSR All-Union Sports Committee. 'Weapon of Choice' The Stablizers ' 91cbd325eb0b0853c94f0e851de1dbf6.jpg ' The Stabilzers are a Neuro shock Anti-EMP gaunlents that allow Hiroette to send out massive burst of her surge through her opponent. When fighting a chi users, the Surge disrupts there chi pathways making it nearly impossible to completely use their chi ( for a duration 3 posts ) However it takes two posts for her to charge this up. ( Cause it goes by her surge ) As she continues to fight after the two posts the effects of her gaunlents continue on for the duration of the fight. ' Allies/Enemies Allies *The Kasaihana Police Force / The KPF Enemies *The Titan Force *Criminals 'Background Hiroette grew up with with her brotherTurner Lionheart on Diablo Island. Only two years behind her older brother in terms of their creation. Hiroette went off into the KPD around the same time as Kin did. However despite Kin Tasanagi's Track record she had been the one assissting him from the shadows throughout it all. Such is the ways of the EOD. She was recruited two weeks into her applying for the KPF, recognizing her skill far superior then her peers. After 3 years she became the head of the EOD, protecting Kasaihana from the shadows while The Heroes went off to fight Sector Olmypus. No one even knows of her existance but her brother, those small memebers of the EOD, her father, Keyome Tasanagi, and The Mayor of Kasaihana city. ''' PSE Perfect Solider Extraction General Capability Like Hiro, Turner is the product of the Maru Jeita's P.S.E. ( Perfect solider extraction ) project during it's first two years of creation when Keyome Tasanagi was barely out of his teen year's. The PSE has been one of the leading reason's as to why the Maru Jeitai has been on top of there game. Hiro was the last experiment and he was a success. Untill Yani Farhan replicated the process for himself later on using Hiro's gene's the second time around. His body was created and made to be a lethal weapon on the battle field and the perfect solider, giving him full peak human attributes to the highest degree. His combat skills thus far are unrivaled, and he's fought in over 30 war's that he's almost always single handedly turned the tides to on his own with his skill alone. Because of the PSE, Hiro is a powerful threat to any enemy he may come across. Hiro has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he's seen. If he see someone moving their hands to draw something he can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. Hiro possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering him immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Hiro with time within a fight ( 4 post's of sheer combat. ) He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand his enemies strategy, he's able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. '''Ghost Tracker Turner is an amazing tracker, his tracking skills match those of Keyth Tasanagi completely and tottally. His skills so high that he can't be tracked down, all the traces of his passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. This happen's because Hiro's gentically enhanced body is made with rapidly forming antibodies that burn his dead cells. Thus why he never ages as well. Stuck in his 24 year old body untill he ages over finally or is killed in combat. This skill so high that he doesnt even leave electronic trace either, basically he can't be found through computer's. ''The Second heart Turners enhanced body allows him at a ton of impossible superhuman feat's. His creators wanting the perfect warrior after what they see as a failure to the Z-seruem long back. One of the strange oddites to this, is that Hiro has a second heart ''. And with another heart, it allow's him a various amount of thing's. He may power up his abilities and normal sensory past 50% capcity ( Putting his senses on enhanced, awhole level jump from his previous peak human stature. ) to improve punching, combat, mental capabilities, dexterity, agility, etc. If the second heart perishes, then he doesn't die. Seeing that the second heart isn't real and is artifcal it's made out of fake tissue though if he were disected one wouldn't be able to tell. So back to the subject he wouldn't die if one of the hearts were destroyed. Even so the first heart still remains. Due to the second heart perishing, Hiro will carry over the enhanced ability in use to the primary heart, which is fatal, seeing that the orginal and primary heart can't take it. ''Linear Evasionhttp://dogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Turner_Lionheart?action=edit&section=16 With his hightned reflex's created to near perfection. Hiro can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the him to avoid attacks that travel much faster than he doe's Zeus Mode tAG_167665.jpg War_God_Mode.jpg cerely-god-peq.jpg tumblr_m5m4zjjg8o1qzk4cro1_500.gif tumblr_mco1vs3P7x1qiyx4bo1_500.gif tumblr_n7r7ekYiUt1tb4mhfo1_500.gif Breaking the barrierhttp://dogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Turner_Lionheart?action=edit&section=18 When in Tasanagi mode heavy surges of lightning surge all over his body and his body gives off a bright glow, even his clothing get highlighting. Within Tasanagi mode. Turner is able to push his hidden strength within himself and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will and anger. He will be able to bypass all limitations he's possessed on his offensive and defensive capabilities along with his overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. Adapatation & Crushinghttp://dogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Turner_Lionheart?action=edit&section=19 Due to Turner undergone experimentation. His body has been evolve to adapt to any situation as a living weapon. Within Tasanagi mode he can easily crush and/or deform objects around him simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power would be afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. In several cases, Hiro accomplishes this by applying highly deadily levels of force to objects. Within Tasanagi mode. Fierce Vibration's Turners body becomes a vibroweapon. His cells, skin, bones everything vibrating at such a high speed that he vibrates at inhuman speed's that make's his body give off a glow whenever he's n Tasanagi mode. His body becomes an ultrasonic generator. Able to use this factor in combat, The ultrasonic vibrations along his bodies edges allows him to cut through much denser materials than he would normally be possible. With a well formed strike he can almost cut through anything " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! 'APPROVED BY''' Keyosworld (talk) 03:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Lionheart Family Category:Generation 1 Category:KPF Category:E.O.D.